


Important Discovery

by raktajinos



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: Studying some etchings, Evy thinks she may have discovered an erased female Pharaoh of Egypt.





	Important Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).

> I took a chance here and blended two of your requests. We seem to have very similarly-aligned interests in this particular niche of fandom and I know I would get a kick out of this, so I hope you do too!

Evelyn flicked the pencil in her mouth, absently moving it from one side of her mouth to the other. She was focused on the etchings she’d made at the museum earlier that day, the latest in a towering pile of etchings threatening to topple over in their library. She’d been so wrapped up in her research that she didn’t hear Rick enter the study.

“Discover anything new?” he asked, setting down a tea tray set on the service near her desk. 

“Maybe, perhaps, I’m not sure. I’ve discovered something is missing,”

“Missing?”

“It’s quite bizarre really,” she said, shifting the etching around, “see here” she said, pointing to a blank spot on the one etching. 

“It’s blank,” Rick stated, hoping there wasn’t supposed to be something there for him to see

“Exactly,” she pointed to another etching paper, “and this one,”

“Blank too,”

“Exactly!” she said, her voice going up an octive, her excitement starting to boil up. 

“On every one of these etchings, which represent more than fifty different historical texts - some tablets, wall art, etc - there is this blank spot right in the middle of the story,”

“That’s not normal,”

“No! It isn’t! At first I thought that it was just perhaps the passage of time or who knows, the writer was just bored that day, but I didn’t think much about it - the historical record is filled with these sort of gaps and whatnot,”

“Butttt…..” He started, knowing this was leading to more. 

“But, then I noticed that it was occurring on multiple texts, from multiple digs, so then I started really looking at where the blank spot was. Like this one here,” she reached over to grab an etching near the far edge of the table, “it’s talking about some great trade agreement and all the riches being brought into the city, but they don’t name the Pharaoh who did it,”

“Odd, they love to brag,” Rick added. 

“Indeed they do….its as if the records are missing a noun, the name of who did it,” 

“But this here,” Rick said, turning one of the etchings towards them and pointing towards a specific hieroglyph, “that’s Tutmosis, no?” 

“Why husband, you have been listening when I talk!” Evy said excitedly, her felt melting as if he’d just given her a the best gift. “And yes, that is Tutmosis, but if you look at it closely, it looks added in after the fact - and sloppily too - almost as if someone came ‘round with a completely different coloured pen and wanted us to believe it had always been there,”

Rick made a slightly horrified face. 

“And, I think she might have been a woman,” 

“The Pharaoh was a woman?” he asked, a tad of incredulity in his voice

Evy rolled her eyes, “yes, just look at the way there is this que’d mark across all these artefacts; its a gender signifier, and its across most of these, so it wasn’t just a sloppy writer, but its a deliberate choice. I think she was a woman,” Evy concluded, eyes bright with excitement at her hypothesis. 

“So let me get this straight, this woamn ruled as King and then when she died - which was probably by some sort of curse or murder - she was literally chiseled from the historical record?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“Essentially yes,”

“Nope! No no no no, Nope,” he said emphatically, standing up and pushing the etchings away from him. “Have we not learned that when old Egyptian people remove someone from literally anything - it always means something bad for us. Locusts, curses, undead mummy armies, dusty dudes trying to marry you, nope, not this time.” 

“Darling, not all the time,” 

“Yes, all the time!”

“Well, we can’t do anything about it right now, we don’t even know where she’s buried.”

“No tomb?”

“No tomb….yet” she added, having the final word. Rick just rolled his eyes.

“I know you’re going to keep researching this woman, so just please be safe,” 

“Always,”

He gave her a look. 

“I promise not to read aloud from the books,” she teased, sticking out her tongue at him, before she got more sombre, “I just feel like, I want to know more about this woman. Ever since remembering my past life, I want to know more, more about the people I come from, those who came before…maybe I’m a descendent of this woman king,”


End file.
